We propose a novel technology for detection of low abundance protein in body fluids, with initial application to a mental health biomarker. One of the most significant challenges facing biomarker discovery is the need to separate high and low abundance proteins for detection of the latter more easily and with precision. The proposed technology is a novel chromatography platform that utilizes unique functionalized micro-structures to capture and purify target analytes from clinical tissue specimens. It does not utilize conventional beads, filters or magnets. We believe that the proposed method will stand out as is a potential breakthrough in the field of sample preparation and will be applied to analysis of numerous low abundance biomarkers. For validation of the proposed technology, this technology will be applied to the detection of neuronal biomarkers. In Phase I of this SBIR, we plan to recover human neurofilament proteins from serum. Because of their specific localization in the central nervous system, the presence of neurofilament proteins outside of this compartment may indicate damage and/or disease of the central nervous system. The presence of neurofilament proteins in body fluids can serve as a sensitive indicator of central nervous system diseases, including multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease and HIV dementia. This Phase I SBIR will demonstrate the proof-of-principle detection of neurofilaments as the target analyte in the proposed chromatography technology and design an automated instrument to be constructed in Phase II. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to develop a novel technology for detection of low abundance protein in body fluids, with initial application to a mental health biomarker called neurofilaments. Because of their specific localization in the central nervous system, the presence of neurofilament proteins outside this compartment may indicate damage and/or disease of the central nervous system. The presence of neurofilament proteins in body fluids can serve as a sensitive indicator of central nervous system diseases, including multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease and HIV dementia.